Lonely Drink
Lonely Drink is the 10th Server guild leader of Samsara Guild. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Lonely Drink tries to hire Lord Grim to set the Desolate Lands record clear time for Samsara Guild. Lonely Drink offers four class sets of equipment and is rejected. In the end, he offers eight class sets of equipment and is rejected by Lord Grim.Chapter 149 Lonely Drink leads his forces in chasing Lord Grim and Flowing Tree into the Congee Forest. After losing 10 of his 32 players, Lonely Drink changes the strategy to have groups of at least four players, who are from the same guild.Chapter 203 With Samsara Guild, Lonely Drink works with Blossom Valley, Excellent Dynasty, Void Walk, and Tyrannical Ambition. Lonely Drink duels with Flowing Tree, who is spamming word bubbles. Lonely Drink loses his morale when Lord Grim's reinforcements arrive. Lonely Drink and his forces are in complete chaos.Chapter 206 After losing 14 of his 32 players, Lonely Drink orders his force to break through Steamed Bun Invasion and Concealed Light's area. Lonely Drink fails, and his forces are trapped.Chapter 208 Lonely Drink feels sad that he and his 32 allies are killed by Lord Grim's party.Chapter 209 Outside Congee Forest, Lonely Drink meets with Chen Yehui and Cold Night. Lonely Drink learns that Lord Grim's party is moving towards Line Canyon. Lonely Drink is angry that Lord Grim is continuing to dungeon daily without fear of being killed by the temporary seven guild alliance.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Lonely Drink coordinates with six other guilds to hunt down Lord Grim's party.Chapter 215 Lonely Drink is infuriated when he learns that five leveling Samsara Guild members died to Lord Grim's party. Lonely Drink lies about his guild's situation to his fellow alliance guild leaders to save face. Lonely Drink learns from Cold Night that Lord Grim has appeared. Lonely Drink gets the coordinates and dispatches his Samsara Guild's veteran forces to Lord Grim's location to protect the experts, who will eventually exit the Line Canyon dungeon. Lonely Drink and the alliance forces reach Lord Grim's last location too late, and they see the character corpses, the blood, and the battle scars on the land. Lonely Drink and the alliance members guard the dungeon entrances and scout the nearby area for Lord Grim's party. As a sign of respect, Lonely Drink congratulates Cold Night’s kill of the Fire Forest’s Fire Witch Cashew. Lonely Drink is shocked by the scene of Christmas thieves charging at the watch tower. He stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the Christmas thieves. Lonely Drink is bitter that he can do nothing to stop Lord Grim and the 12 guilds. Lonely Drink’s Samsara players find few Christmas thieves with Lord Grim monopolizing control of the thieves.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend In a QQ chatroom, Lonely Drink meets Liang Yichun, Xu Boyuan, Cold Night, Arisaema, Plantago Seed, and two other infiltrators. They plot to bring down Lord Grim's Guild Happy. Lonely Drink and the other guild leaders deal with Ye Xiu’s ultimatum to the spies to stay or to leave Guild Happy. With the other guild leaders, Lonely Drink is at a standstill on the spies who will leave or who will stay. Lonely Drink orders his exposed spies to leave Guild Happy. After the failure of the spy mission and seeing Lord Grim’s thanks, Lonely Drink is furious. In the group chat, Lonely Drink is angry and wants to know the true identity of Guild Happy’s leader. Lonely Drink is shocked that Lord Grim is Ye Qiu (Ye Xiu). Lonely Drink defers to Boyuan, Cold Night, Plantago Seed, and Chen Yehui to figure out how to deal with Guild Happy. Lonely Drink agrees with the other guild leaders to focus on killing the high-level characters of Guild Happy. Lonely Drink agrees in hunting down and killing Thousand Creations to halt Guild Happy’s progress. With the other players, Lonely Drink moves towards the coordinates of Thousand Creations’s location.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Over a normal system announcement, Lonely Drink sees Lord Grim return to the 10th Server.Chapter 521 Lonely Drink learns that Ye Xiu is planning to steal the Aquamarine Knight from his spy. Lonely Drink contacts Backlight Bomb about dealing with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Lonely Drink joins up with the other Tenth Server guild leaders in a discussion group about dealing with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Lonely Drink speculates on what Lord Grim’s true motives are. Lonely Drink learns from Hazy Mist that Guild Happy has been completely mobilized to the Western Desert.Chapter 523 Lonely Drink sends out scouts to monitor Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and other skilled Guild Happy members. Lonely Drink learns that Lord Grim’s alleged goal is the Setting Sun Hunter at Almarshan. Lonely Drink and the other guild leaders agree to dispatch their elites troops to Almarshan and their regulars to Western Desert to cover all possibilities of Lord Grim’s alleged plans. With no Wild Boss spawns, Lonely Drink waits through the morning and early afternoon before going to sleep. At 3:07 P.M., Lonely Drink wakes up to learn that the Aquamarine Knight spawned in the Western Desert. Lonely Drink orders his 100 troops in Western Desert to find the Aquamarine Knight. He orders his troops to engage the Guild Happy army. Lonely Drink splits his troops in half to chase after the Guild Happy army and to occupy the Aquamarine Knight. He hears that the Wild Boss troops cannot hold the boss.Chapter 524 Lonely Drink is surprised that they cannot contain the Aquamarine Knight. He realizes that his troops are mostly normal players, who have no experience in fighting Wild Bosses. Lonely Drink watches the Aquamarine Knight and his knights slaughter Samsara Guild and other guilds’ forces. He realizes that Ye Xiu fooled the big guilds into putting their elites at Almarshan instead of the Western Desert.Chapter 525 Lonely Drink hears from his spies that Ye Xiu successfully kills and secures the rare material drops from Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Skills and Abilities References Category:10th Server Category:Samsara Category:Guild Category:Sharpshooter